raped
by mmaclover4
Summary: james raped bella but he wants to keep the baby and bella doesnt know that james wants it but she hasnt told edward about it shes afraid that he might kill it
1. Chapter 1

**(Bella's POV)**

"_**It's a shame you'd have to die a virgin." James said, standing over me. My leg was throbbing from the pain of it being broken. I wish he would just get this over with. He closed the video camera, a smirk forming on his face.**_

"_**Well, maybe, you won't die a virgin." My eyes went wide with fear.**_

"_**N-no, just k-kill m-me." I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes,**_

"_**Oh, I will, after I…" he knealt down beside me, unzipping my coat.**_

"_**do this." his lips crashed onto mine as he ripped off my coat. As he continued to rip of the rest of my clothes, I wondered what Edward would do after he found me. James' hands were roaming all over my naked body. He bit my lip, drawing blood. His tonuge ran over it. He pulled away and looked at me. My blood was running down the corner of his mouth. I tried to cover up my body. He just laughed at me.**_

"_**You really are the most beautiful human I've killed. And your blood is the sweetest I have ever tasted." he pulled his own pants off.**_

"_**Pl-please, d-don't d-do thi-this." I cried even harder. He only smirked.**_

"_**You are such a fragile human." And he-he forced himself inside of me….**_

**I awoke screaming Edward's name. I dreamed about James again. Edward was no where to be found in my room. I was breathing heavily, my heart beating rapidly against my chest. I started crying. I remember everything that happened that night. The worst part that happened that night besides me being raped is that James escaped. He should of died. He needs to die. So, I'm worried sick about if he'd come after me again. I looked down at the scar he left on my wrist when he had bit me. I cried even more. I am a violated, depressed, pathetic, human. I don't deserve Edward. I got up and ran into the bath room. I got on the floor, bent over the toilet, and threw up. Strange, that's the second time I've done that this week. Well, I threw up yesterday. At first, I thought I had the flu. But, I've realized something. I'm moodier, my period is late, and I've started to eat a lot. All signs of a pregnancy. So, I guess I'm pregnant and its definitely not Edward's.**


	2. edwards house

I dreamt of James again, like always. I was right where he was about to bite me when I was shook awake by Edward.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" he said, gently shaking me. There was worry in his voice. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Bella, what are doing asleep on the bathroom floor?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." I remember coming in here to throw up but not falling asleep on the floor.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here before your dad gets up." Edward picked me up and carried me into his room. I continued to wonder what he'd do when he'd find out I'm pregnant with James' baby. He laid my on my bed and sat down beside me.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"8:00 and its Saturday." He said, smiling at me. He placed his hand on mine.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" he asked, titling my head up so I would look in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I guess." I shivered in the cold air of my room.

"How about you get your clothes on and we go over to my house." I nodded, delighted to see my favorite vampire family. I stumbled over to my closet nearly falling over a pair of my shoes. Edward laughed at that. I finally got changed and put my shoes on. Edward left my room as I followed him downstairs to his Volvo. Though, I was unaware on what he was wanting to do with me at his house.

**James' POV**

I watched as that dreadful Cullen boy drove away with Bella. Oh, how I will enjoy ripping the boy apart. Edward was unaware of the thing growing in Bella's womb. Well, not a thing. A baby. My baby. That's my child inside of her not his. Victoria told me I should just kill the girl and rid myself of the child but no. I will take Bella and make her my mate. She is mine along with the child. I lost my family back then and now I will get it back.

**Bella's POV**

I sat down on the bed that was in Edward's bedroom. Weird, when did he get a bed?

Edward climbed onto the bed, pressing his lips to mine. His tongue slid into my mouth as he pushed me onto the bed. I pulled away from him.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, looking at him with a confused look on my face.

"Bella, I-"

"Edward, I was ffreaking raped, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make love to you."

"Edward! I just said I-"

"Yeah, but can't you just get over it?"

"Edward!"

"Stop screaming at me. Just relax, It'll make you feel better, I promise." He kissed me again, sliding a hand up my shirt. I started sobbing Edward please don't do this. But he kept on kissing me and I tried pushing him off of me. But he just looked at me shocked and said Bella I thought that you wanted this. Then I said Edward you only wanted this not me. Then I saw hurt in his eyes then I sighed and then he smiled and said Bella I promise that you will forget about him. Then I smiled feeling alittle better that he was trying to help me forget. But then he slowly took off my shirt and pants and looked me down closely. And, well, I let him make love to me and I didn't even like it.


	3. edward how could you

**I sat up on the bed, stretching my arms out. I looked out the window. It was dark outside. My lower abdominal area was hurting really bad. I really shouldn't of had sex with Edward. I laid back down on the bed. I felt for Edward and he was beside me. I groaned as I sat up. I ripped the cover off of myself. I suddenly felt angry. I scrambled around for my clothes and started getting dressed with my shirt ripped and my pants have giant holes in them.**

"**Hey, what are you doing?" Edward's voice came from behind me.**

"**Putting my clothes on." I answered in an irritated voice**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?" I finished putting my clothes on and looked at him.**

"**No, what the hell is wrong with you? I was freaking raped. And you took advantage of me."**

"**What did I do wrong Bella?"**

"**You took advantage of me!"**

"**You know what? I'm leaving!" He left the room, slamming the door. I dropped to my knees. I tried to keep from bursting into tears. But, it was hard too. I placed my hand on my stomach. If Edward was this bad now, he would get even worse when he found out I was pregnant. It started to pour again. Great. I looked up and I saw him. My eyes widen. James was standing right in front of me. I screamed and he vanished. My heart was racing against my chest. Was that even him? He wouldn't be stupid enough to take me away right under the Cullen's' noses.**

"**Uh, Bella? You okay?" Emmett asked. I looked back at the bear sized man. He was standing in Edward's open door way. Then he said oh my god Bella what happened to you?**

**All I could manage out was "Edward". then I looked up to see Emmett angry out-raged eyes. Then I saw him turn away and I grabbed his hand and said please don't tell anybody. Emmett said Bella how could we not. I said please Emmett for my sake. Then he said hold on and brought Alice in here. And she brought along with here a pair of clothes. And she changed me with Emmett still standing there to. I said Emmett get out he said come one Bella its not like I've never seen you naked before. Then I started bursting into tears. Alice looked viciously at Emmett he said what. Then I said Emmett you didn't affend me it just reminded me of being raped by James. He said ok subject changed.**

"**Why Edward left the house angry." I turned away from Emmett.**

"**We got in a fight."**

"**Uh, okay. Since you seem to not want to be bothered. I'm going to leave you alone now."**

"**Uh..wait."**

"**What?"**

"**I..uh…I think I'm starting to hallucinate."**

"**Why?"**

"**I uh..saw..uh..James."**

"**Oh, It doesn't smell like he's been in here. And Alice would of saw him."**

"**So, I'm starting to hallucinate, great." I swear he was right there by the window.**

"**Uh….maybe you were dreaming."**

"**Emmett, I'm fully awake."**

"**..uh…." He searched for an answer. I yawned.**

"**How about you go to sleep. You seem tired." He finally said.**

"**I guess I will." Emmett watched me trudge over to the bed.**

"**You sure you're okay?"**

"**Yes, I'm tired. You can leave now." I pulled the covers over myself.**

"**You sure you're not hungry? I could get you something."**

"**I'm fine."**

"**Uh..okay. Um, bye." He closed the door. He then opened it again.**

"**Are you sure you don't need anything?"**

"**Yes." I turned so my back was to him. I heard the door close again. It took a few minutes for me to settle into the bed. The door opened again.**

"**Go away, Emmett. I told you I don't need anything!" I yelled, sitting up. I looked to see Rosalie standing in the doorway.**

"**I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" she asked, shutting the door. I was going to saw something, but I had the urge to puke my guts out. I ran from the bed into the Edward's bathroom. I opened the toilet seat and threw up.**

"**Uh, Bella, are you alright?" Rosalie asked. I guess I forgot to close the door. I stopped and sat back**

"**Bella, what's wrong?" I don't get it, why is she being nice to me? She was the beside me.**

"**You won't believe me." I said, looking down.**

"**Bella, please tell me what's wrong?"**

**Okay, fine. I'm pregnant with some crazy ass vampire's kid." Rosalie has to blink a few times before taking in what I said.**

"**I believe you."**

"**Really? God, I'm a whore."**

"**Bella, shh. Its not your fault he raped you."**

"**Why do you even care?"**

"**You're my family, right?"**

"**But-"**

"**I know I was rude to you before because…look, I'll tell you later."**

"**Rosalie, what am I going to do?"**

"**I don't know yet. We'll talk to Carlisle. You don't worry about anything. Everything's going to be fine."**

"**What's going to happen to me?"**

"**I don't exactly know what will happen to you. I'm not Carlisle, Hun."**

"**Look, I'm going to go back to bed." I got up and went to the door. I walked towards the bed.**

"**Listen, I am on your side with you want to have this baby. Alice probably will too." Rosalie said before walking to the door. I nodded before yawning again. I sat down on the bed. I laid down and crawled under the covers. I heard the door open and close. I guess everything is going to be fine. I drifted off to sleep with a thousand questions running through my mind. And I dreamed a nightmare that I will never ever forget.**

_**(Bella's Nightmare)**_

"_**Edward, please. Why don't you understand? Its still a baby."**_

"_**But its still his!" Edward snarled at me, backing me up against a wall.**_

"_**Edward, please-" Edward cut me off by slapping me.**_

"_**Oh, don't 'Please' me. You're not going to have it." A smirk formed on his angelic face. He jerked my head to the side, exposing my bare neck to him. **_

"_**You should be glad I'm doing this for you." he said. I screamed as his fangs penetrated the skin of my neck.**_


End file.
